


Steve and Bucky's obliviousness, witnessed by Tony Stark

by Metalbvcky



Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Game Night, Avengers Tower, Avengers play smash bros and mario kart, Domestic Avengers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub (mentioned/implied), M/M, POV Tony Stark, Sam Wilson is So Done, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, because he too has heard enough, from everything he's heard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalbvcky/pseuds/Metalbvcky
Summary: Bucky picked up a strawberry twice the size of his thumbs and shoved it into Steve’s open, rambling mouth. Delicate fingers grazed Steve’s red tinted lips, brushing away juices about to slide below his chin. One hell of a way to get someone to shut up.“Shut your trap and eat a strawberry,” Bucky said before adding, “and for the last time punk, I didn’t squeal, you did.” He tossed the stem on his plate while Steve chewed in complete silence.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve & Bucky and the Avengers Tower of Madness [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820515
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Steve and Bucky's obliviousness, witnessed by Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Lowkey wanted to do Whumptober but I think I've got enough to work with this month lol. I'm working on two oneshots for the Buchanan Med series and I've combined a few of my ideas into one, so it'll probably end being like 10k I think. The first of which is shorter but a good one, hope to have that up in a week or so :) Plus I've got two other canon oneshots to do soon!
> 
> I ran with this idea since I've had it for a while. That's how this entire series goes, I'll throw seriousness out the window in a blink of an eye lol.

“Here’s the thing.” Tony shifted in his chair, peering closer to the stove area. “Only the dumbest of people can’t see the blatant obvious.” 

Inside the tower’s communal kitchen stood Steve and Bucky huddled up against one other side by side, no space between them. Bacon sizzled, popping grease all over the left side of the burner. Another skillet beside it carried scrambled eggs, a little on the runny side for Tony’s taste. 

Like a puppy running after its owner, Bucky swayed in sync with Steve, following him from one cupboard to the next. They took out each needed ingredient for what Tony called, a super soldier _would kill a normal person_ themed breakfast.

Whatever Bucky whispered next to Steve’s ear had to be flirtatious, the grin on his face said it all. A coffee grinder buzzed to life. Bucky, the hundred year old coffee lover had started using Tony’s high quality imported beans at some point. Maybe Tony could sneak a couple of plum tartlets on occasion, Bucky makes enough of them. What was the chance he'd notice? Wait, who was he kidding, Tony _hated_ plums. 

“No shit,” Clint grumbled as he crunched on another spoonful of cereal, milk sliding down his chin between bites. 

Bucky slipped a hand in the back of Steve’s jeans pocket, no doubt a squeeze followed which had Steve gasping immediately. Steve playfully swatted an egg riddled spatula on Bucky's metal hand, a whispered hiss of _‘you jerk, I almost dropped the pan'_ echoed the open space. 

“They think they’re so subtle!” With a wave of a hand, Tony pushed away a diagram he’d been going over. It could wait, Peter would understand. Hell, his class theorized about the two love birds. “Are they even trying to hide it? Seriously, they go on as if we don’t already know.” 

“Do not ask me what I heard Saturday night.” Sam gave a full body shiver with a shake of the head. “No Tony, I will not relieve the tale. Nobody needs to be within a thirty mile range of _that._ ” 

Natasha hummed, turning a page in her book. “I have a suspicion of what they’re into.” 

Clint lifted his head from the bowl and dropped his spoon, splashing liquid all over the table. “Yeah, that’s because you gave them specific links to all the websites.” 

Natasha shrugged. “James asked, I delivered.” 

Sam covered his face with a palm. “Can I get no peace around here?” 

Tony threw a wadded up paper napkin toward Sam. He missed. “Hey birdman, bet you twenty bucks they sneak a kiss when they think we’re not looking.” 

Sam outstretched an arm, wiggling his fingers. “Forty says they play footsie under the table.” 

“You’re on.” Tony slapped a couple of twenties down, hiding them underneath a napkin holder. 

Over across the room, Bucky positioned himself directly behind Steve with arms wrapped around his midsection. A short sway of the hips gave way a couple times while Steve plated their feast of a meal. 

“Did he just—” Clint faltered mid sentence, face laced with jarring horror. 

“Might wanna bet higher, boys,” Natasha said, sneaking a glance at the two. 

“Shh, shut up!” Tony scrambled about, acting like nothing at all happened. “Here they come.” 

Steve’s widespread smile crinkled the corners of his eyes amidst soft laughter, gaze never leaving Bucky’s. You'd think he should be watching where he was going or sooner or later, he’d collide into a piece of furniture. Wait a second— no of course he wouldn’t stumble. Why do such a thing when he had a metal armed boyfriend to guide him with a tug of a wrist? 

“Hey guys,” Steve greeted while pulling out a chair for Bucky, he put down not two but three heaping plates of food, enough to feed a small army. 

Who had the stomach let alone enough energy at eight o’clock to eat that much? Jeez, what were they, starving animals who forgot what a normal breakfast looked like? Pancakes topped with slabs of butter, eggs, bacon, toast, potatoes, and sausage. Plus strawberries on the side of Bucky’s plate. 

“Buck and I were thinking of going down to the gym later.” For once, he switched his focus away from Bucky and looked between the group around him. “Care to join us?” 

“I got nothing to do. So sure, why not.” Clint threw his head back and tipped the bowl, slurping with disgusting noises no human should be able to make. 

“I’ll stand watch and chaperone this one.” Natasha pointed at Clint. “Make sure he doesn’t get his head stuck between another machine.” 

Bucky paused from shoveling eggs in his mouth, giving Sam a devilish grin, eyebrows wiggling a silent ‘ _try me, bitch._ ’ “Fine, count me in. If I don’t go, you’ll never let me live it down.” 

“Great!” Tony slapped both hands against the table, forks, and everything shaking and bouncing around from the force. “Avengers gym night— or day I should say.” 

Breakfast continued on as normal. For a while there, Tony thought neither of the bets would be made. Until _it_ happened. 

Steve kept on laughing after telling some random story back in the forties. Sam and Natasha stayed engaged as if they hadn’t heard the exact same story from two days ago. But what followed drew silence amongst everyone. 

Bucky picked up a strawberry twice the size of his thumbs and shoved it into Steve’s open, rambling mouth. Delicate fingers grazed Steve’s red tinted lips, brushing away juices about to slide below his chin. One hell of a way to get someone to shut up. 

“Shut your trap and eat a strawberry,” Bucky said before adding, “and for the last time punk, I didn’t squeal, _you_ did.” He tossed the stem on his plate while Steve chewed in complete silence. Huh, Steve folded himself right up under Bucky’s authoritative demeanor and listened to every word he said. 

All eyes laid on Bucky. “What?” 

Sam breathed out a relieved sigh. “Least there’s someone who can control him.”  
  
Steve drained the rest of his orange juice, unlike the second cup of sugar and creamer loaded coffee Bucky nursed. A sheepish smile formed on his face, blush reddening cheeks. He cleared his throat and adjusted in his seat before speaking. “Well, this has been a nice morning. Um, I’m gonna go wash up. Meet us in a couple of hours, like at ten thirty?” 

Everyone mumbled out a parted goodbye aside from Tony who stared in shock at the two. Bucky stood from the table and gathered their empty plates, chugging down the rest of his _stolen_ coffee. “Don’t wait up on us, he takes hour long showers so we might be a little late.” 

Falling out of earshot, Bucky trailed out the hall, not too far behind Steve. 

Tony pushed his chair back, legs scraping against hardwood. “Can someone please enlighten me on this because what in the ever loving hell just happened?” 

Clint tapped his spoon in a musical tune as if it was a drumstick. “Who showers before working out?” 

“I bet it has nothing to do with cleanliness.” Natasha snatched the money from the napkin holder, getting a yelped ‘ _hey_ ’ from both Tony and Sam. “Try thinking outside the box next time.” 

“I wish a meteor would crash down on me right now,” Sam said. 

“Me too buddy, me too.” Tony patted Sam’s shoulder as he passed by. “No telling what we’re about to witness.” 

* * *

They were late. Fifteen minutes to be exact. Steve walked in with slightly damp, disheveled hair. Being the cutest of the two, Bucky wore a blue tank top to match Steve’s too tight compression shirt, hair pulled into a messy bun. 

“Sorry about us.” Steve neared a bench press across the room, furthest away from where Tony, Clint, and Sam gathered. Natasha not too far, sitting on a bench by the door. “Buck takes his sweet time fixing his hair.” 

“Gee I wonder why,” Clint mumbled under his breath, watching them from a faraway distance on the treadmill. 

Steve laid down on the bench while Bucky assembled the weights on either side of the bar. They whispered amongst themselves as if they had the room to themselves. 

Tony fiddled with the treadmill controls and lowered the speed down. “Do you think they’ve fooled around in here?” He whispered next to Sam who maintained a steady jog. 

Before Sam could even reply, Bucky pocketed a small clear bottle that was sitting behind the equipment. The tight grip Steve held on the barbel loosened, almost crashing down if not for Bucky’s metal hand catching it.

Steve gritted his teeth between another lift, a sharp chastised whisper yell bounced off the walls. Neither of them realized everyone overheard them. Between whispered banter, they never diverted their attention from each other to notice the rest of the room’s surprised reactions. 

_“Buck! Be more careful where you leave stuff, we don’t want anyone snooping.”_

_“Babydoll it’s fine, no one’s noticin’. Besides, we got a little crazy that night fulfilling your fantasy you’ve been dreaming about. Hell, I fucked your brains out so good you were a fumbling mess, barely speakin’ English as I carried you back to bed.”_

_“Uh-huh well, you’re one to talk ‘cause you switched to Russian halfway through.”_ _  
__  
__“You know I couldn’t say no to that, I enjoyed it as much as you did. Hell, I might’a been a little too hard on you.”_

_“No, you were perfect. We gotta do it again sometime.”_

“Oh my god, they have. Know what, that’s it. I’m making my own private gym.” Tony grabbed a remote, Rock N Roll Train blasted from the built-in stereos. “But the treadmills should be safe, right?” Clint shrugged. “God I hope they are.” 

“Thank you,” Sam sighed, shaking his head. “Though AC/DC isn’t my taste, I’ll let this one slide.” 

Natasha strode over, the book she’d been reading closed with a bookmark pointing out in the middle. “How long do you think it’ll take for them to realize we know? 

“At this rate? A year give or take,” Clint said, balking at Steve’s ungodly large biceps contrasting between lifts. Bucky marched around and acted like Steve's own private trainer, encouraging him throughout his workout.

Tony clapped his hands, grabbing everyone’s attention but Steve and Bucky since they were in their own little world. “I have a plan.”  
  
Sam scoffed. “If it involves me being the guinea pig, I’m out.” 

“Oh no, believe me, no one’s being subjected to whatever they’re into.” Tony waved in the direction of the couple giving each other flirtatious looks. “Let’s throw a party and see what happens. Snacks, some alcohol and bring out the Switch to play some Mario Kart.” 

“Asgardian ale and rainbow road, I like it.” Natasha hummed, leaning on Clint’s treadmill.  
  
“I feel kinda bad in a way,” Sam said. “Like we should give them their own time to come to us but—” Behind the corner of a pec deck machine, Bucky twisted Steve around and grabbed a handful of his ass, a wide open palm slap followed thereafter. “Alright, I can’t take it anymore. How are they so oblivious!” 

“So are they into ropes and shit?” Clint asked out of the blue, everyone yelled a sharp ‘ _No!_ ’ to silence what that conversation would entail. “Okay! Just asking, Nat’s the one who brought up the websites.” He lowered his hearing aid before asking _another_ question. “Barnes is the dom?” Natasha threw a towel on his head, good riddance. 

After five full length songs passed, Steve and Bucky gathered their things and made it over to the treadmills. Bucky climbed on one next to Sam, picking a speed faster than him.  
  
“Oh you’re on, show off!” Sam increased his speed, breathing heavily, and breaking out a sweat. “You two and your damn Willy Wonka’s chocolate factory metabolism.” 

Steve grunted between a gulp of water. “Hey see, I’m not totally out of the loop! We saw that movie a few months back.” 

“Steve, you slept through the entire movie after twenty minutes.” Bucky never broke out in a sweat, lucky bastard. “If I hadn’t kept going on about it, you wouldn’t know a thing.” 

Tony got off the treadmill, wiping his face with a clean towel. “Speaking of which! How about a game night? Maybe Mario Kart? No, don’t say anything, I’ll provide the alcohol. What else am I here for?” 

Ten eyes stared blankly at Tony. “Money,” they all said. 

“Oooh yeah, that. Soo game night? Yes? No?” 

Steve and Bucky looked at one another, communicating silently. “Stevie and I would be glad to. I’ll bring cookies.” 

Clint threw a fist bump in the air. “Now we’re talking!” 

Tony looked down at his watch. “Gotta run. I’ll see you all at nine.” 

His genius plan worked. Now if only he could get them to confess. 

* * *

They were late _again_. 

Clint and Sam already had the game setup, the ruckus so loud, their voices bounced off the walls. Across the room, Clint chided Sam about how he’d beat him at a match. They weren’t playing Mario Kart yet, that would be too easy. Instead, Clint dragged out a copy of Smash Bros considering the fact everyone could play instead of only four. 

“Why do you get the pro controller but I get the joycons?” Sam asked, blue and red controllers looking tiny in his hands. “This is horrible, why did they make them so small!” 

Clint shrugged, managing to kick Sam’s character off the platform in the game and making him scream out in surprise. “Nat likes them but she has small hands.” 

Sam craned his neck over to address Tony. “Stark, you’re the one made of money.” 

“Sure, sure. Don’t thank me. One half of the party hasn’t arrived yet anyway,” Tony hollered from the bar area, fixing drinks for the said party who wasn't here. “FRIDAY, how soon can we get five pro controllers sent up here?”  
  
“Approximately fifteen minutes, Boss.”

“Nice, get on that then.” 

“Of course, Boss.”

Muffled laughter between snickers came from Clint, his whole body bowing forward. “Dude, you just managed to convince him to buy $350 worth of controllers.” 

“Since when are controllers that expensive?” Sam scrolled through the character roster, picking Falco instead of Samus this time. “Then again, that's pocket change to Tony.” 

“I can hear you, you know!” 

They both ignored Tony. Clint picked Toon Link, the same character he’d used before. “Something about 3D rumble and all that crap,” he said, kicking his feet up on the glass covered coffee table. “They still make good games though.” 

“That they do.” Sam lost a life, three remaining. “How! Okay, you know what? It’s the damn joycons, that’s why I’m losing!”  
  
“Whatever you say, man.” On screen, Clint picked up a hammer, running towards Sam’s character and kicking him off the platform again. 

Tony took that moment to walk in on the chaos. “Had no idea you two could turn into fourteen year olds by a simple fighting game.” 

Clint and Sam whipped their heads around and yelled, “hey!” Sam kicked Clint off the stage while he was distracted by telling Tony about how Smash was the Salty Spitoon version of Mario Kart. 

“See,” Tony said as Natasha passed by, carrying a tray of snacks. “Fourteen year olds.”  
  
“Speaking of grown men acting like teenagers, where’s the other half of the party?” Natasha ripped open a package of string cheese, dangling a strip into her mouth. 

Tony raised his hands halfway in the air, balking and letting them bounce back against the side of his legs. “Doing—“ He gestured by waving a hand. “Whatever it is that they do?”  
  
Clint grunted, tilting the controller sideways. “You mean screw each other right before attending a social gathering?” The victory title screen popped up. _Toon Link wins!_

Sam threw the joycons across the coffee table. “I’ll go to Target myself and pick up some damn controllers if I have to.” 

FRIDAY interrupted with, “the delivery is on the way.”  
  
Thinking now was the best time to pat ways from the shenanigans, though granted, everything was just getting started, Tony turned to leave. “Nat, make sure they don’t break anything while I’m gone.”  
  
“No promises there.” Natasha picked up the abandoned joycons, they really did fit perfectly in her hands.  
  
 _Ready, set, GO!_

Toon Link got kicked off the stage by Zero Suit Samus. 

Sam laughed, high fiving Natasha. 

“Nerds,” Tony mumbled under his breath, turning the corner towards the elevator. 

Voices whispered down the hall leading towards the separate bedrooms, stopping Tony in his tracks, thumb pushing the down arrow button. 

_“Buck—”_ _  
__  
__“Stevie, do as I say.”_ _  
__  
__“But what if—”_ _  
__  
__“I won’t let that happen. You know I’ll take care of you, babydoll.”_ _  
__  
__“Okay. I’m sorry for doubting you.”_ _  
__  
__“Good. Now go put them on. Meet me back at the living room. You know what to do.”_

At that point, Tony wished he had a hearing impalement like Clint, least he could turn his hearing aids off. Slow as Christmas, the elevator took forever to reach the common area floor. So he overheard _even more_ of their conversation. 

_“You think a turtleneck will be enough to hide it?”_ _  
__  
__“Either that or a scarf.”_ _  
__  
__“Hmm, neat idea but that’s too suspicious. We can save that for when we’re out on a date or wherever.”_

_“If they ask, just tell ‘em you’re an old man who gets cold sometimes.”_

_“The old man trick, huh?”_ _  
__  
__“Yeah well, your closet full of khaki’s says it all, sweetheart.”_

The elevator dinged, _thank god._ Tony whipped his phone out and sent out a sent quick frantic text to private group chat, the one excluding Steve and Bucky. 

**WE HAVE A MAJOR PROBLEM!**

_Tony, Sent 9:36 PM._

**What of???**

_Sam, Sent 9:37 PM._

**lol did you fall down the stairs again?**

_Clint, Sent 9:37 PM._

**Clint, you’re embarrassing me. You know that joke never works. Plus, you’re the one who falls down the stairs all the time. Now, what’s going on, Tony?**

_Natasha, Sent 9:38 PM._

**Did you order joycons instead of controllers?**

_Sam, Sent 9:39 PM._

Thanking the delivery guy, Tony carried the bag of said controllers back up to the elevator. Hoping he doesn’t run into any more of their explicit conversations, Tony kicked the button with his foot. Too embarrassed to come right out and say it, he deters to a more discreet way of putting it. 

**Basically, we should’ve gone to Target ourselves, save me from hearing a private conversation no vanilla man should have to hear.**

_Tony, Sent 9:41 PM._

**Bucky’s just arrived, minus Steve and he seems fine. Couldn’t have been too bad, right? Nothin’ worse than what I’ve heard in the past.**

_Sam, Sent 9:43 PM._

**Steve not being there yet is the ENTIRE reason why I’m freaking the hell out.**

_Tony, Sent 9:44 PM._

**ohshit do you think** **they’re doing something right now??**

_Clint, Sent 9:45 PM._

**I dare you to continue speculating ‘cause if you do, I’ll hide your favorite quiver for a week.**

_Sam, Sent 9:46 PM._

**shutting up. these cookies are damn good anyway**

_Clint, Sent 9:47 PM._

Tony’s fingers hovered above the keypad, thinking as the elevator came up to the common area. 

**We need to tell them we know. I admit, having a stupid drinking party was a terrible idea.**

_Tony, Sent 9:48 PM._

**but smash!!**

_Clint, Sent 9:49 PM._

**Let’s hold off for tonight. It’s just getting interesting.**

_Natasha, Sent 9:49 PM._

**Of course, you’re the only one who’s enjoying this!**

_Sam, Sent 9:50 PM._

“I bring gifts!” Tony dumbed the bag full of boxed controllers onto the coffee table, missing to notice who sat below the chair around the corner. Sam tore into one and immediately pared it to the console, with what little battery life it had straight out the box. 

“You’ve spoiled them rotten, Stark,” Bucky said, startling Tony out of his post-I-totally-did-not-hear-your-private-conversation daze. 

If anything, nothing else could surprise him at this point. Yet, the sight in front of him completely did just that. 

In front of the armchair sat Steve, kneeling between Bucky’s legs, facing the TV. To be fair, it didn’t look anything out of the ordinary considering most people liked to sit on the floor while playing a multiplayer game. He’d done it in the past and hell, Clint got down on the floor too. 

But it made perfect sense. The conversation they had, the turtleneck, and whatever it was that Bucky wanted Steve to wear. You’d think they wanted to be more private yet they seemed comfortable enough around everyone to do so. Granted, they had no idea anyone knew what they were doing. Maybe if they did, it would change things. _Hopefully._

Clint snorted, eating a twizzler between choosing a new character. Regular Link this time, what a shocker. “Really? Your coffee habits speak for themselves.”  
  
“Touche.” Bucky took a controller offered by Sam, passing it over to Steve then getting one for himself. 

Steve somehow made himself even more comfortable against Bucky’s thigh. “Just a warning, I’ll be terrible at this.” 

“Not as bad as Falco over here,” Clint said as if he didn’t just lose to Natasha five minutes ago. 

“You’re going down _Link_ master,” Sam retorted, choosing Captain Falcon as his character this round. 

Natasha chose normal suit Samus, Tony as Mario because you could never go wrong with the classics. And Bucky went with Snake, ironic all things considered. But Steve...

What Steve chose broke Clint out in high pitched laughter only he could create. “Come on man, everyone knows Kirby’s the noob character!” 

“He looks cute, you gotta admit,” Steve said, leaning his head against Bucky’s knee for a pillow. 

_‘Three...two...one...GO!’_

As Clint called it, the 'iconic' Hyrule Temple stage had everyone within close proximity of one another. Chaos was the only word to describe the situation. Whoever came up with up to eight players for a single game, had to been crazy. Between Clint’s yelling, Sam’s laughter, Natasha's snark, and Bucky’s petty insults, Steve stayed silent, controlling Kirby as if he’d been playing the game for years. 

Three minutes in and everyone’s lives were lost, except for _one_. Tony, Natasha, and Clint down to two, Sam and Bucky down to one. But Steve went on strong. 

Captain Falco got kicked off the stage. “Hah! See, still better than you Sam.” 

Sam huffed, setting his controller down. “Let’s see you play anyone other than Link.”  
  
“Gimme a couple of days.”

“Oh, so that's how it is? You gotta practice with a new character to get good at it before going against anyone?"   
  
Natasha took advantage and picked up a bomb item, throwing it in the direction of Tony and Bucky’s characters. 

Bucky gripped the controller hard, elbowing Natasha playfully who sat next to him. “Wait!” He survived, Snake grabbing onto the ledge and advancing toward Mario, immediately blasting him off the stage. “Alright, this game is pretty fun.” 

Mario, Snake, and Link with one life. Kirby with three. 

“Guys, what are we doing? Oh my god, stop,” Tony said, throwing fireballs every which way to fend off Clint and Bucky. “Let’s gang up on Steve, he’s got full lives!” 

“Really now?” If anyone could cheat in the game, Steve was by spamming the same buttons over and over. “You guys are in the red.” 

“Yeah, ‘cause _someone_ keeps jumping in the air and turning into a rock,” Clint complained, probably upset because he lost to Natasha earlier. 

After three minutes...

_‘Kirby WINS!’_

Clint jaw dropped, low enough to comically hit the floor. “I don’t believe it.” 

Bucky ruffled Steve’s hair. “Nice goin’” 

“Dunno what I was doing but pressing every button seemed to work.” 

After four matches, Clint won two while Steve won another, both using the same characters. Sam finally won, using Cloud at that time. A few rounds of Mario Kart, snacks, and a bit of booze, everyone started to wind down for the night. 

The thingbetween Steve and Bucky continued and quite honestly, Tony had enough. One could only watch so much of them acting so domestically cute, both glued to the hip while feeding each other handfuls of snacks. 

“Okay. Barnes. Rogers,” Tony said, grabbing their attention by using the last names. “There’s no other way to put this. We all know what you’ve been doing.” 

Steve's face turned a bright shade of pink while Bucky’s stayed the same, no surprise there given he rarely loses his mannerism. “Oh jeez, I uh—” he stammered, pulling his sweater sleeves above his wrists in a protective gesture. “We had no idea.” 

Bucky sighed, still keeping Steve close, an arm wrapped around his shoulder. “We got a little carried away." Clint repeated a ' _ya think?_ ' "We’ll try to be more careful. I guess we were the oblivious ones. Sorry, Tony, and everyone.”  
  
Sam rejoiced, clapping while standing up to leave. “Please do be more careful, I suggest investing in soundproof walls.” 

Natasha gave Steve the $40 from earlier. “Buy yourself something nice.” 

“Why— Wait a second— did you guys bet on us?” Steve yelled, looking between the money and everyone. 

“Maybe,” Tony said, hiding his face between a bottle of coke. 

Bucky snatched the money from Steve's hands. "Thanks. I know exactly what to buy." 

"Buck _not here._ " 

Sam's voice carried over from the kitchen. "Are they doing it again?" 

"No!" Steve and Bucky shouted at the same time. 

And that was the end of _that_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ironic that I'm posting this right when a new smash character got revealed today. I still can't believe it, I keep hoping for Crash Bandicoot but uh...can't complain about today's reveal.


End file.
